


The Man Behind the Mask- an anonymous fanfiction.

by Bumble Bee (Virgin_Whore)



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Mask - Fandom, mask kink - Fandom, mysterious - Fandom
Genre: Anon - Freeform, BLM, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hacker, Multi, Smut, Smut and Fluff, V for Vendetta - Freeform, Vendetta, anonymous, hacker group, hackers anonymous, smutfiction, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Whore/pseuds/Bumble%20Bee
Summary: Y/N got a text one day, it frightened her, but what happened within the following week was worse than some silly text. Read to find out what happens.Anon is one person rather than a group in here, atleast the person it surrounds is. He’s in a group, but they aren’t “anonymous” if you know what I mean. He’s also a villain bc I decided I wanted that lol.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter one(1)- the text.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a rewritten version of chapter one from my story on Wattpad. Word is that all smut is being deleted so I guess I’m going here now. Hope you enjoy. The first one was embarrassing so don’t try looking ;)
> 
> This is pretty short, apologies for that.

Y/C=Your city.

Y/S=your state.   
  
Y/N=Your name.

Y/H/C=your hair color.

Y/E/C=your eye color.

Y/H/L=your hair length.

Y/SZ=your size.

  
The clock read 4:48 AM, you’d been up doing a paper for English that was due the previous day.

“I really need to get to sleep.” You uttered to yourself as you forced your eyes open for the 100th time.

You saved your document, and shut the lid to your laptop, picking it up and setting it on your nightstand. Just as you went to reach for the remote to the tv, something startled you.

“This is your emergency alert broadcast, this in not a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill. There is a masked killer on the loose in Y/C, Y/S. Stay inside, lock your doors, keep the lights off, and stay safe!”

Those words had sent chills down your spine, but, you had already locked your doors and turned off your lights so there was no reason to panic about that. There wasn’t much you could do either, so you went to bed.   
  


~A few hours later~  
  


*DING*

You were awoken by the sound of a text message.

“Who could that be?” You thought.

Reaching over to the nightstand, you grabbed your phone to check it.   
  


??: “I’ve been watching you.”

your original thought was to brush it off, that it was only a joke. But with what you had just heard on the tv, you were terrified. So you began to type.

”who is this?”

??: “you’ll know soon enough.”

”what?!”   
  


but there were no more answers.

you couldn’t go back to sleep after that, so you sat up for the rest of the night, jumping at every sound that was heard. 


	2. Chapter 2- A walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N decided to go for a walk to clear her head after getting the scary texts. What happens after is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few days after the texts.

1: Emergency services in the USA.

It had been days since you had gotten the messages, but yet, the paranoia still lingered. Who was he? Am I in danger? How did he see me? Your head swarmed with questions desperate to be answered. 

You let out a sigh, looking over to the window, "a walk should help take my mind off of things." You say out loud, trying your best to reassure yourself. 

Getting up, you grab your phone, and walk toward the door. 

What if I'm more vulnerable outside? He might find me somehow. 

Hundreds of thoughts and scenarios flew in and out of your mind. Quickly brushing them off, you twist the door knob and fled your house.

With each step you felt your body relax, and your heart slow to a steady pace. I'm fine, it's all fine. You thought in your head as your house became further and further from you. 

Ding

Your heart dropped as you were reminded of what happened the last time that sound was heard. Pulling the phone from your pocket you pressed the side button, making the screen jump to life. 

"Curfew is in 5 minutes, 10:00 PM, begin heading back to your houses. Anyone caught outside will be taken into custody." The notification read. 

"Thank god." You mumble, letting out a sigh of relief.

I'll just finish this walk. I'll be back well before time.

You turn left, taking a shortcut through a dark alleyway, hoping to get back to the house sooner than expected.

You jump as you're met face to face with a tall figure, with features that couldn't be made out in the dim light of the alley way.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You quickly let out, a slight hint of fear in your voice. 

You turn around and begin to walk away, this time toward your house. Jesus Christ, that was terrifying.

Footsteps are soon heard behind you.

What the fuck?! Is that guy following me?!

You turn your head, looking behind you, confirming your suspicion. 

Beginning to speed up, you take out your phone to dail 911, (1) but as you do, the man behind you speeds up too.

At that point you're terrified, you've never been followed before, let alone chased at night by some random stranger. 

"Help!!!!!" Running now, you begin to yell out, hoping someone would hear you. "Please! Someone!"

A snap is heard as you land on your ankle, you come crashing down, yelling out in pain. "God damn it!!"

"Thank goodness, I really didn't want to run any longer." A low, husky, British voice comes from behind you. (Teehee, I love British bad bois) 

"P...please. Don't hurt me." You begin crying, out of options. 

"Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you..." he slowly walks over, kneeling down beside you. "Yet."

"What?!"

You see his hand flying toward your face, and with that, you become unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I took some inspiration after watching ‘V for Vendetta’ for a second time. Hope you enjoyed, I have two more chapters already written out after these, so, stay tuned for those. <333


	3. Chapter 3- Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this would be an interactive story. 🤔

You wake up in a dimly lit room, not much can be seen but a bed in the corner and a toilet across from it. 

"What....?" You mumble to yourself, confused and scared. "Where am I?"

The feeling of something cold around your ankle was suddenly realized. Moving your leg, it makes a rattling noise. Am I chained to the wall?! 

Your heart begins to beat faster, and you start to panic. I'm chained. It's a chain. 

"No no no no no." You feel tears begin to well up in your eyes. "I can't end up dying here." 

"Don't worry, you won't" a voice comes from a dark corner, making you jump. 

"Who's there?! Why did you kidnap me?! What's your name?!" Many questions came from your lips, but none were answered. 

"Hush. All questions will be answered in time." The voice is oddly comforting, familiar. 

"Please...what do you want from me? Money. It is money? I can get you that!" You plead, desperate.

No answer, but instead a question. "Do you like tea?"

"...."

The question comes again. "Do you like tea?"

"Y...yes. Why?" You answer.

The light comes on, half blinding you.

You whine, and cover your eyes.

Footsteps are heard.

You open your eyes, and there he is, holding out a small tea cup. 

Now you have a choice.

A: Take it.

B: Refuse it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this elsewhere and the “take the tea” option had the most votes, therefore I had already made a chapter for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Drop a kudos and maybe even follow, or whatever it’s called here. :)) 
> 
> -Bumble Bee


End file.
